royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Unsprung Trailer
The Spring Unsprung Trailer is the second webisode from the Spring Unsprung webisode selection. Spring Unsprung Trailer was released on 27th January 2015 with a running time of 01:22, and a new version replaced this on 3rd February 2015. The two transcripts are below but only the newest webisode is now available with a new Male Announcer. Summary 27th January 2015. 01:22 When a curse is cast over the land, the students of Ever After High~with a little help from some new Wonderland friends~must work together to save the world they love. Transcript Male Narrator: Springtime in the world of Ever After. Female Narrator: Time for the Spring Fair-est. Students: *laughing* *cheering* Female Narrator: A festival of renewal and creativity that brings everyone at Ever After High together. Holly O'Hair: Look! We're on the JumboMirror! Male Narrator: But, when a threat from another world, unleashes a curse on the land....fates are rewritten. Milton Grimm: This is not the Storybook of Legends! Students: *gasps* Female Narrator: And friends are not who they seem. Apple white: It's Raven Mean and Holly O'Square. Raven Queen and Holly O'Hair: *gasps* Cerise Hood: You just told a lie! Cedar Wood: No I didn't. Male Narrator: With a little help from some new friends... Alistair wonderland: Now this is a riddle Bunny! Bunny Blanc: *screams* Alistair Wonderland:'''Wahhh! '''Male Narrator: ...light is turned into darkness! And one girl must confront her destiny. Kitty Cheshire: Bring it! Cheshire cat: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Female Narrator: To save her friends and the world she loves. Summary 3rd February 2015 00:40 When a curse is cast over the land, the students of Ever After High~with a little help from some new Wonderland friends~must work together to save the world they love. Transcript Male Announcer: At Ever After High, the most fashionable event of the year is finally here... Blondie Lockes: You are all just spellbinding! Male Announcer: ...But when the Storybook of Legends turns out to be a sinister imposter... Milton Grimm: This is not the Storybook of Legends! Alistair Wonderland: What? Blondie Lockes, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty: *gasps* Male Announcer: ...The girls must solve the mystery... Holly O'Hair: We better find out why - and fast! Male Announcer: ...Before it's too late. Raven Queen: Come on! Male Announcer: Spring Unsprung. Gallery Spring Fair - SUT.png Students Girls SUT.png Students SUT.png Bunny - SUT.png Alistair - SUT.png Kitty's outfit - SUT.png Ginger, Maddie and Lizzie - SUT.png Lizzie's Dress Designs - SUT.png Bunny Blanc - SUT.png Alistair Wonderland - SUT.png Shocked Sudents - SUT.png Shocked Kitty and Frozen Lizzie - SUT.png Opposite Apple and Daring - SUT.png Lizzie, Briar, Holly, Cedar and Cerise - SUT.png Cedar eating a cupcake - SUT.png Bunny, Alistair, Kitty, Maddie and Lizzie - SUT.png Apple - SUT.png Alistair Holding Bunny - SUT.png Alistair and Bunny with the book - SUT.png Alistair and Bunny in Wonderland - SUT.png The Cheshire Cat on a balcony - SUT.png Raven and Holly - SUT.png Hopper and Daring - SUT.png Giles, Milton and Students - SUT.png Cerise Hood - SUT.png Bunny holding Alisatir - SUT.png Bunny Falling - SUT.png Spring Fairest SUT.png Dragonfly and Shcool - SUT.png Cheshire_Cat_-_SUT.png The Cheshire Cat - SUT.png Alistair and Bunny - SUT.png Girls - SUT.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Trailers Category:Spring Unsprung Webisodes Category:Spring Unsprung Pages